


The Long and Winding Road

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crying, Everyone hates Yoko Ono, Fluff and Possible smut, George and Ringo adopt a bunnie, John Doesn't die this time, John Lennon almost gets shot, M/M, Paul cries a lot, Song fic, The Beatles are a giant dysfunctional family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yelling, lots of smoking and cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're so damn unhappy then why haven't you left yet!?!" John's words stung like a knife wound to the chest. The truth was Paul was confused. </p><p>"That's a damn good question, Lennon. A damn good question indeed. So you know what? Consider me gone, and the Beatles finished." With that Paul walked out of the studio and out of the Beatles. </p><p>As much as it pained George he had to agree with Paul. Yoko had annoyed then all and her changing Because from the way Paul and John and written it was the breaking point. Ringo left without a word and John was left alone. </p><p>We all know what happened on December 8th 1980, but what if things went differently? What if John had just done one thing different? Would he still be here today? </p><p>A McLennon fanfic that could rewrite history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Goodbye

It had always been John and Paul. Paul and John against the world. The connection between them was instant, they met and it was something different. They had taken over the world. John was Paul's world, Paul was John's world. The thing with loving someone that much in a world like the one we live in is it can all crumble in an instant. 

And that's why exactly what happened. 

The year was 1967, The Beatles were stronger than ever, as for the relationship of John and Paul, well I wish I could say the same. Paul was always hopeful, always an optimist. So when John said he would never leave Paul, he believed him. Probably not his best idea, both where high as a kite on LSD at the time, but Paul believed him none the less. Paul just thought John Lennon, a man he'd known since he was sixteen and had loved the same amount of time, would have the decency to at least tell Paul that he had found someone new. 

But no. Paul never heard anything about this woman who had stolen his Jonny from him, until the day John waltz in the studio with her on his arm after causing the other Beatles to wait around for an hour waiting on him so they could record. 

"Who's this?" Ringo finally spoke up, Paul and George where still at a loss for words. John smirked at the three boys "This here is Yoko Ono. She's me fiancé." 

The hurt in Paul's eyes was instant, but he kept himself together "Well then let's just record this song and go, I've got things to do." 

 

______________

 

How the Beatles, John excluded, dealt with Yoko this long was a mystery. Ringo and George had mentioned their complaints to Paul, afraid if they mentioned it to John he would explode which he had a habit of doing. Paul noted that nobody liked having her around, she was always voicing her opinions, and John let her. Finally after her insulting three different songs, Paul spoke up. 

"John." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "Can I talk to ya for a moment. Outside." John nodded and followed an angry Paul outside. "We can't deal with her anymore, John." Paul sighed, leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette. "Who?" 

"Don't play the fool, John! You're bloody fiancé! This is our band not hers and me and the boys can't deal with her anymore. It's her or me John." Paul ended on a sigh, taking a long drag and looking up at John. Then John exploded "She's gonna be me wife! She can voice as many opinions as she wants!" 

"John. None of us are happy. Nobody likes her." He stomped out the cigarette and glared at the man. 

"If you're so damn unhappy then why haven't you left yet!?!" John's words stung like a knife wound to the chest. The truth was Paul was confused. 

"That's a damn good question, Lennon. A damn good question indeed. So you know what? Consider me gone, and the Beatles finished." With that Paul walked away from the studio and away from the Beatles. 

As much as it pained George he had to agree with Paul, he was his best mate. So when John came back without Paul, George understood, Paul was gone and this was the end of the Beatles. "Hope you're happy Lennon. Hope you're damn happy with yourself. I'll meet you at home Richey." Ringo left without a word and John was left alone.

 

Lyrics of the Chaoter:   
"Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face. Tell me that you love me even if it's fake cause I don't fucking care, at all." ~ IDFC by Blackbear.


	2. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always do crazy things when their in love. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you know where that's from we're best friends!!!

It had been years since John and Paul had spoken. After The Beatles ended, John ran off to New York with his now Wife, and Paul stayed in England, retreated back to LiverPool. George and Ringo shared a country home somewhere in Ireland, living happily, they kept in touch with Paul, but not John. The man had seemingly forgot all about them. 

Paul was Happily living with his beautiful wife Linda, now performing with the band The Wings. All was peaceful, until the dreams started: 

There Paul stood, on the streets of New York, John was a few feet ahead of him, in his sights. The smile on his face was obvious, even from the distance he was standing. Paul started running towards John as John ran towards him. Once they finally met John hugged the life out of him, kissing him for every passerby to see, and Paul didn't care, he kissed him back with just as much passion. "Paul. My beautiful Macca. I'm not happy Paulie. I need to tell you something...." He never got to finish his sentence as two bullets would rip though his chest. 

Paul had this dream at least twice a week, starting in October of 1980.

________

It was December, 6th 1980 and Paul had broken contact with everyone, except Ringo and George. 

"I think you should talk to him, Paul. These dreams mean something. You need to do it soon, before it's too late." George, said around a mouth full of chips.

"We've not spoke in god knows how long, Geo. what would I say, 'Hey John i haven't seen you in forever but I've been having bad dreams where you get killed, and I'm still in love with you.'" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, pretty much." Ringo argued. 

"But I just can't..." 

"James Paul McCartney. Get your ass on the plane. No ifs ands or buts." Ringo bossed. Paul looked at his shoes but nodded. "Fine. You make the call to the jet and I'll call Jonny." 

 

______________________________

 

The ever cautious Paul McCartney never did anything like this. So as he sat on the plane to the states, his mind was going a mile a minute. Mostly filled with worry and doubt.  John was, as far as the world knew, happily married with a child. Of course Paul knew better but, what would John say when he saw Paul? 

His thoughts were cut short as the captain announced they would be landing in a few moments. His heart now picking up speed at a rather alarming rate, he gripped the arm rests forcefully and tried to even out his breathing, shaking as he did so. 

_________

As Paul started out of the day airport he was stopped by a cop, he was a middle aged man, brown hair slightly greying in places, deep blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Mr. Paul McCartney? There's a phone call for you. If you'd please follow me." 

"Sure." Paul followed the man, drumming his fingers against his thighs as they walked further and further into the airport. Finally the stopped at small door labeled Office 8.   
Paul stepped into the room, there were four other officers standing around a small metal table. There was a single light fixture hanging low from the roof and sitting on the tabes was a phone. 

All heads turned to look at Paul, then back at the phone. A different official spoke this time, a young man, green eyes and blond hair. "I'm sorry, Mr. McCartney." He gestured towards the phone. 

The date was December 8th. The crying from whoever was on the other end of this call was almost cringe worthy. 

"He...hello?" Paul asked nervously, rocking on the heals of his feet. "Paul? Oh god. Paul! It's Dad! It's.... It's John!! Please you've got to get here!" It was Julian. 

"Jules? Hey calm down. I'm in New York . I just off a jet. What's going on?" Paul really didn't want to know the answer, but can't stop himself from asking. 

"Just get a cab. I've already told the officers the address." 

Then it clicked, John had been shot. He was too late. His sweet Jonny was gone and there was nothing he could do. 

 

Lyrics Of The Chapter:   
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. So please don't take my sunshine away. I've always loved you and made you happy. And nothing else could come between. But now you've left me to love another. You have shattered all of my dreams."   
~You Are My Sunshine. By Jonny Cash. 

 

 

Next Chapter Preview: 

Cynthia was making even less sense than usual now. "Cyn? What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Just drink this." 

"No I'm not drinking...." Cyn really didn't give him a choice, as she forced the strange yellowish liquid in his mouth. Paul really had no choice but to drink it. 

As the liquid went down his throat, Paul gaged and coughed. "I'll see you later, Paul. Sleep tight." Paul slacked out and she sauntered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- hey guys!! So I'm back. I know I keep just like leaving and not updating. It's just growing up is hard. Those of you older than 17 or are 16 or 17 know this. Those younger, well it's coming. 
> 
> Any way hopefully I'll be back to stay, but here's a chapter. Thanks for reading. I love you guys. 
> 
> Also happy 2017!!!   
>  Ps. I'm almost done with the next chapter so expect that in the next few days :)   
> MK out ✌


	3. Ps. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John, what year is it?" 
> 
> "59." 
> 
> "That's impossible. It's 1980. John you were just shot. Your dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you, this chapter was going to come out quickly. I'm really excited about this story. Which means lots of chapters very fast :-)

Paul had never been more nervous than when he was pacing around the hospital waiting room, anxiously hoping for some news about John's condition. Julian and Sean were somewhere else, more than likely talking to doctors, Yoko was nowhere to be found, even though her husband was currently dying. 

"How's he doing, McCartney?" Paul turned abruptly, almost knocking over a lamp. "Cynthia. Hi long time no see." Paul pulled John's ex wife into a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. 

"That didn't answer my question, Paul. How's John?" 

"Well as of right now I'm not..." 

"Uncle Paul." Both parties turned to look at Julian and Sean, who had tears in their eyes and blood on their clothes and hands. "He didn't?.." Paul started, to which Julian shook his head. 

And Paul broke.

_______________

 

"You want to save him don't you James?" Paul had finally stopped crying enough to talk with Cynthia, who had taken them outside to get Paul a cigarette and help him calm down. 

"Of course I do. I love him." Cyn nodded and rubbed small circles on his back. "I know Paul, I know. There's a way, I can give you a second chance. Just think, you could save him." 

Cynthia was making even less sense than usual now. "Cyn? What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Just drink this." 

"No I'm not drinking...." Cyn really didn't give him a choice, as she forced the strange yellowish liquid in his mouth. Paul really had no choice but to drink it. 

As the liquid went down his throat, Paul gaged and coughed. "I'll see you later, Paul. Sleep tight." Paul slacked out and she sauntered away.

 

_______________

"Paul!" Paul's face hit the desk he was sitting at, his hand no longer supporting his head. "Um.. uhh, y..yes?" 

Where the hell was he? This definitely was not the hospital he had fallen asleep in. The man in front of him slapped the chalkboard with the stick in his hand, "Answer question 5, will you please?" 

Paul squinted at the board then mumbled out "X=35." And looked around the room. It was filled with teenagers, probably about 17 or so. It was a second story room, filled with crappy 'motivational' posters about character and learning. The man in the front of class was old, to put it nicely. He had to be at least 70, no hair and a mean expression as his monotone voice preached about the importance of quadratic functions. 

As a confused Paul sat questioning his surroundings and what exactly someone had slipped into his drink the night before, a piece of wadded up paper hit him in the back of his head, causing him to turn around a look at the boy sitting behind him. 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. There sitting behind him was no other than John Winston Lennon. The man who had just been shot no more than twelve hours ago. Except he was 18. Young and smirking at Paul's confused expression, he pointed at the note and mouthed "read it." 

What the hells gotten into you Macca??? You've been weird all day. Let's go to Strawberry Fields at lunch and ditch the rest of the day. We need some alone time. Then we can go back to Mimi's. She's out of town for the week.   
Jonny.

Paul quickly replied with:   
Yeah. Ok. It's been a confusing day. I'll explain later.   
Paul. 

_________

"Everything ok there, Macca?" John questioned as the sat on the bus back to John's house. Paul nodded slowly. This isn't how he remembered things. He and John had met though George, he was 16, they went to very separate schools. 

"John?" Paul questioned, softly touching Paul's face. "Macca? What's gotten into you?" 

"This is just a dream. Yea that's it. I haven't been back to Liverpool in ages. Me and Linda moved years ago." John looked at Paul as of he had grown a second head. "What the hell are you going on about Paulie? Who's Linda?" 

"My wife." Paul mumbled, still questioning who had drugged him. "Paul your 17, I bloody hope your not married. Another thing, since when have you been attracted to women, we've been together for a year now, almost two. You high?" 

"John, what year is it?" 

"59." 

"That's impossible. It's 1980. John you were just shot. Your dead." 

Lyrics of the Chapter:   
Get back.   
Get back.   
Get back to where you once belonged."   
~ Get Back. The Beatles. 

 

 

Next Chapter Preview: 

"Paul maybe you should get some sleep." John coaxed, leading the younger male to his bedroom. "You'll feel better after some sleep. Promise." John winked. Paul shook his head "I just want to stay with you." Paul wrapped his arms around John's middle, pressing his head in the older mans shoulder. "I'll be here when you wake, Macca. Forever."


	4. Fallin', Yes I'm Fallin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff because I'm in a fluffy mood. Enjoy guys!   
> MK.

Of course the look Paul was given was one that seamed to say 'what drugs are you on, McCartney?' and Paul couldn't blame John for thinking Paul was off his rocker at only 17, but Paul wasn't 17, he was much older and really didn't have time for his crazy dream. He needed to be awake and with the real John, the one that had just been shot. The one that was dead. 

John had successfully gotten Paul off the bus and into his house, where he set his things down along with Paul's and took off both of their coats and was leading this distressed boy up the stairs to his room. 

"Paul maybe you should get some sleep." John coaxed, leading the younger male to his bedroom. "You'll feel better after some sleep. Promise." John winked. Paul shook his head "I just want to stay with you." Paul wrapped his arms around John's middle, pressing his head in the older mans shoulder. "I'll be here when you wake, Macca. Forever."

Something in Paul didn't care if this was a twisted dream, he was with John right? So who really cared? All that mattered is that Paul and John were back together, right? "Just come and lay down with me." Paul pleaded. 

John was never good at arguing with Paul and his puppy dog eyes, so he really didn't have a choice in the matter and simply lead him into the room, slipping off his shoes and pulling Paul into his arms, rolling him to the other side of the bed. 

"Happy?" 

"Now, yes." 

"Good. Come 'ere." John smirked, pulling Paul as close to him as he could get, pressing their lips together. Paul couldn't get enough of him. After so long without John's gentle lips upon his, he never wanted to let go. Once John pulled back for a much needed breath, Paul kept their foreheads together, breathing deeply. 

"Did you miss me that much?" 

"You have no idea, Jonny." Paul pressed  their lips together again, slowly sliding John out of his school shirt.

____________________

At this point Paul was sure he was dead as well, it had been some three weeks and he still hadn't "woken up." Finally he just decided to accept it. He was dead, and this was his heaven. Just him and John, young and in love forever, just like he's always wanted. 

"John? Have you ever thought of starting a band?" Paul questioned, sitting at the table having tea on a day off from school. John looked up from the sugar he had been pouring in his tea and shook his head, "It's crossed me mind, never thought to hard about it however." 

"I think we should, I mean you've got the voice of an angel and I can play guitar." Paul wasn't sure what had possessed him to bring up starting a band but something had told him it was the right thing to say.

"Sounds like a plan. We would just need a lead guitar player and a drummer. I think I know somebody to play drums." Paul nodded along as he stirred his tea, smiling at John before taking a sip. "George plays a mean Buddy Holly. I bet he would play lead for us. He can sing too." 

"Isn't he like 12?" John stuttered, eyeing Paul and adding milk to his cup. "He's actually 16, Jonny." 

"Oh. Well being him 'round later tomorrow." John agreed and placed his hand on Paul's knee. "Love you, Macca." 

"I love you too Jonny." 

Lyrics Of The Chapter:  
"You and I have memories,  
Longer than the road that stretches  
Out ahead.   
The two of us wearing rain coats,   
Standing solo.   
In the sun."   
~Two of Us, The Beatles.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- hey guys. So this is part one of many for this story. My stories usually get better with time so if it seams kinda rough right now just know it will get better. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter. Feedback is always welcomed. MK out.


End file.
